Field
Example embodiments relate to an infrared detector, an infrared detection sensor including the infrared detector, and a method of manufacturing the infrared detection sensor.
Description of the Related Technology
An infrared detection sensor is a light detection device detecting a light having an infrared range (such as for example, about 780 nanometers (nm) through about 1500 nm). Infrared detection sensors are classified into thermal infrared sensors that detect the infrared ray by detecting physical variations induced by a thermal change when the infrared ray is incident, and photoelectric infrared sensors that detect the infrared ray using a semiconductor that generates a photocurrent by reacting with the infrared ray. Since photoelectric infrared sensors have relatively faster response rate and improved infrared detection performance, the photoelectric infrared sensors are widely used.